videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Callie
}} Callie is a loveable major non-playable character in Splatoon, and one half of the Squid Sisters idol duo. Callie was raised in alongside her cousin, Marie. Callie and Marie were the winners of the first-annual Youth Folk-Singing Contest, which launched their careers. Physical Appearance Callie is a very fashionable Inkling, and has a more edgy design in comparison to her cousin. Her tentacles, which are black with a pink-purple tinge at the ends, are very long and tied in a large bow on the back of her head, leaving the ends to dangle. She has large, angular eyes with gold irises and light brown pupils in the shape of a plus or a 'ninja star'. Her eye markings end in small points, and her eyebrows are large and oval shaped. Her ears are slightly narrower, longer, and upturned than those of the average Inkling, and on them she wears a pair of chunky, milk-white earrings. Her outfit, which has no sleeves and ends in shorts, is black with a reflective texture, as if covered in sequins. On the front are three magenta marks, which, somewhat morbidly, are made to look like the cuts made in squid when it is cooked. With this outfit, she wears magenta tights, white gloves, and a small, white, pointed neck accessory giving the impression of a shirt collar. On her feet, Callie wears a pair of black wedge shoes with a texture similar to leather, which have a shiny pink-purple material on the bottom and two pink buttons on either side of the ankle. She wears a pink and white hat resembling the Japanese fast food Ikayaki on her head, and has a lone freckle on her left cheek. Personality Callie is very animated and excitable, and is usually seen with a grin on her face. She is rather fond of puns, and uses them from time to time; a habit that tends to annoy her cousin a little. She is often quite optimistic and caring; in the Japanese version of Splatoon, she thanks her Splatfest team for doing their best, whether she won or not. Unlike Marie's sarcastic comments, Callie seems to always have something happy and innocent to say. She seems to gravitate toward exciting activities, such as driving, running around, and going camping. However, she has expressed having a fear of heights, skateboarding, and even Bluefin Depot, and cannot ride a bicycle or drive, which is ironic as she represented cars in the Cars vs. Planes Splatfest. She also loves to eat and often talks about food, much to the chagrin and occasional disgust of Marie. Easily distracted by cute, pretty, or striking things, many of her stage comments are about something irrelevant to the battle. Callie also seems to have a fascination with clothing and makeup. It is mentioned numerous times in Inkopolis News dialogue that her preferred weapon class is the Roller. Given the existence of the Hero Roller Replica and her role as Agent 1, it is possible that Callie used a Roller in Octo Valley. She also has a sassy side to her. Appearances Mario Kart NX Callie appears as a downloadable racer in Mario Kart NX, as part of the Mario Kart × Splatoon content pack; alongside Bowser Jr. and her cousin Marie. Callie is classified as a "Cruiser" character. Super Smash Bros. Strife Callie makes an appearance as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Strife. Her trophy description reads as follows: Callie :Staaaay fresh! Callie's the louder, more excitable of the Squid Sisters pop duo. A perky little Inkling, she's upbeat when presenting the Inkopolis News broadcasts. According to her many newscast appearances, she's quite the fan of the Roller weapon class, a trait she shares with the suspiciously similar-looking Agent 1. ::U Splatoon